Last Christmas
by itzraurauslly
Summary: "She can't wait in line forever for something she'll never get." - A Victorious one shot. Focuses mainly on Jade and Tori, but there's some Bade, too, and a little Cabbie and Tandre. (:


_**Last Christmas**_

_**An AU Jori one shot. :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the song "Last Christmas."**_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

Jade West and Tori Vega had been best friends since they were little kids. And somehow along the way, Tori fell in love with Jade. She didn't know how it happened. It just did. It took months of working up the courage, but on December 12th, 2012 she decided to tell Jade how she felt. The worst she can do is laugh in my face, Tori convinced herself. So, taking a deep breath, she approached Jade.

"Hi," Tori mumbled, her face almost immediately heating up. Jade glanced up from her PearPhone and smiled. Which was rare for Jade. She barely ever smiled.

"Hey, Vega," Jade said cheerily - wait, cheerily? That certainly made Tori do a double take. The brunette girl frowned at her best friend, waiting for the inevitable "Gotcha!" It never came.

"Okay," Tori said warily, blinking a couple times. "What's up with you? Why are you so happy?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but for some reason Jade's abrupt happiness worried her.

Jade smirked, putting her black PearPhone in her jeans pocket and crossing her arms. "You know that hot guy, Beck Oliver? AKA, one of the most popular guys in school?"

Tori felt her heart sink. Stop, she silently warned herself. It's probably nothing. "Yeah, I kinda know him. Why?"

Jade kept smirking, beginning to tug at her slight wavy, light brown hair with blond highlights. "He asked me out."

Tori exhaled sharply. Wow, I never knew four little words could hurt so much. "Oh. Um, what did you s-say?"

Jade stared at Tori before bursting out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "I said yes, of course," she choked out in between laughs. Tori had never seen Jade so happy.

"Of course," Tori echoed blankly. "That's great, Jade. Hey, um, listen - I gotta go. I'm supposed to help my parents and decorate the Christmas tree. Talk to you later?" She hoped she didn't sound too hopeful at the last bit.

"Sure, sure," Jade murmured, not really paying attention as she texted someone. Probably Beck, Tori thought with a sigh. Tori slung her backpack over her shoulder and strode out of Jade's house. She managed to make it home before the tears spilled.

_ So this year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

Tori sighed. The incident with Jade had been over a year ago. She stared at the date on her calender with cat pictures (hey, it was only $2.50). December 24th, 2013. She smiled to herself as she glanced at her reflection in her sister, Trina's, huge mirror. She was getting ready for a date with a nice guy she met last week, Andre Harris. She tried not to think of Jade as she slipped on her dark purple bracelet. Jade and Tori hadn't spoken to each other since that day. Tori knew why; Beck thought Tori was a freak and told Jade to choose him or her. Jade chose Beck.

_Once bitten and twice shied_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye._

Tori couldn't believe it. She was here. She was here. Of all the Christmas parties their classmates were throwing that evening, Jade chose to go to this one? Tori tried to calm her rapid breathing as she took in Jade's appearance. She looked totally different. Instead of light brown, her hair was a sleek, pitch black with navy blue streaks. And, sure, Jade had always liked the color black, but tonight that was all she was wearing. No joke, Black boots, black leggings, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"I'm gonna go grab a soda," Tori told Andre, her voice unfortunately shaking. Andre nodded, already caught up in a conversation with one of his friends from the football team.

_Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, doesn't surprise me._

"Jade?" Tori breathed. For a second she worried Jade hadn't heard her, but no. Her head snapped up after a second of contemplating. She met Tori's eyes and bit her lower lip as a wave of guilt hit her. She had barely seen Tori, aside from in the halls. Even then they didn't speak.

"Who are you?" Jade asked, deciding to play it dumb. She instantly regretted her decision when she saw the hurt in Tori's big brown eyes. She didn't force a laugh and say she was kidding, though. Beck was nearby and Jade valued her relationship with him.

Tori sighed. "I'm Tori Vega. Your best friend for thirteen years until I suddenly didn't matter anymore." Tori chuckled humorlessly.

Jade broke eye contact. "Oh. Hi, Tori."

"Hi."

_Happy Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you," I meant it._

_Now I know what a fool I've been._

_But if you'd kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again._

Tori noticed Beck and sighed again. She walked away without saying a word. She didn't even look back. She searched the room for Andre, but he was nowhere to be found. She gently tapped on one of his friend's shoulders and asked if they'd seen him. The guy, Matt, pointed towards the punch table. Sure enough, there was Andre, flirting with some redheaded girl. The redhead's apparent friend, a nerdy-looking boy with glasses and a puppet, looked extremely jealous. Tori wasn't even upset about Andre and the girl. She didn't like him that much, anyway. She just felt sorry for the kid with glasses. She used to be in his place.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes._

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice._

_I thought you were someone to rely on._

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

Tori shook her head, losing herself in the crowd. It wasn't difficult; There had to be at least a hundred people here. Sadly, she could still find Jade in a crowd of two thousand. A hundred was easy, and Tori soon found herself spying on Jade and Beck as they talked and laughed. Tori hid behind a bunch of the popular girls until one of them noticed, laughed at her and told her to get away. Tori blushed, deciding to instead hide behind twin girls, Macy and Lacey.

_A face on a lover with a fire in her heart_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

Tori could tell Jade was very happy. The happiest Tori had ever seen her. And even though every touch between Beck and Jade tore her apart, she was happy that Jade was happy. That's how much she cared about her. If you love something, let it go, right? The sad part, however, is that Tori knew Jade would never come back to her.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special._

Sometimes you just need to move on. And it was in that moment, as Tori watched Jade plant a sweet kiss on Beck's cheek, she knew it was her time.

She couldn't wait in line forever for something she would never get.

_**A/N: That's it, guys! Wow, that was sad. Anyway, hope you liked it. (: **_


End file.
